Two years
by Ezria-Is-My-Life-PLL
Summary: Aria and Ezra have a beautiful baby, but Aria has an accident. Will she be okay? Or will Ezra never see her again? Ezria fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or The characters**

 **Ezra's POV**

Aria has Been pregnant with our baby for 8 and a half months, and soon we will be holding a beautiful baby girl.

* * *

We sat down on our couch on the living room, and stated to wonderful on names. Different names came back and forth, and se narrowed down to there options: Alice, Katherine and Jade. We desided not to desided yet, and leave It until we see her, to know The perfect name.

 _2 weeks later_

 **Aria's POV**

I was hurting. I hurt so bad, I had no control over myself. Giving birth to a baby was The hardest thing I have ever had to do. Ezra was by my side The whole time. And then, I held a beautiful baby girl in my hands. I was crying, Ezra was crying, but our beautiful baby was looking at us with gorgeous blue eyes, identical to Ezra's. In all the silence, I whispered: "Alice." Ezra looked up, and nodded. "Alice Lily Fitz." We both smiled. We were happier than ever.

 **I will write more chapters to this, and The title will make more sense after the next chapters or The chapter after. Thanks for reading The first chapter of 'Two Years'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or The characters**

 _One week later_

 **Ezra's POV**

Alice is a week old now, and I or Aria, don't want her to grow up. She is toi precious to grow up.

* * *

We are at the house. Aria is in our bedroom, folding laundry and I am changing Alice's diaper. I open the top drawer to take out a diaper. "Oh crap". Aria walks over to Alice's room. We forgot to pickup up diaper from the store. "I'll go get some, can you wait here?" Since It was already 7.30, I didn't resistanssi Aria going to the store, since The store Will close in 30 minutes and Alice needs to sleep..

After half an your, I was getting worried. Aria should be back by now. "Maybe there's just a lot of people at The store." I tell myself.

After 20 minutes passed by, I got a call. It was Aria. "Hey, where are you?" I ask her. "Is this Ezra Fitz?" A concearned voice asks from the other end from the call. "Yes, this is Ezra. Is Aria okay?" The person on the other end sighs deeply before saying, "Your wife was on antanut accident, can you come off two blocks from the Rosewood Grille?" I was Gilles with concearn. "Yes, I Will Be there in 10 minutes."

 **I'm sorry my chapters are shorter than most people's chapters are, but I update quite fast, so there will be plenty to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or The characters**

 **Ezra's POV**

When I arrived to the scene of the accident, my heart shattered into pieces. I saw ab ambulance, and Aria being rushed to the ambulance. Her head was bloody and she had a deep Scarlett on her right arm. I couldn't do anything. I was in shock.

A female police officer came to me. "A truck drove into her car at The crossing. The drivers didn't see her." I looked over to Aria's car. The right side was completely crashed. The windshield and drivers window were shattered into pieces. "Her head crashed through the drivers window and the windshield shattered onto her. They don't know how bad the damage is." The police officer explained. "You can see her at The hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, I called Ella, Byron, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Mike to let them know what happened. After 40 minutes, Spencer rushed through the front doors of the hospital with Alice. "How is she? Is it Bad?" Spencer asked before I could say a word. "I don't know, I haven't seen her yet." Spencer's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Ezra." I started crying. "Today wasn't supposed to go like this. I was supposed to take her for a nice dinner and..." Spencer looked at me in confusion. "And what?" I sighed deeply. "I was supposed to propose to her..." I stuffed my hands into my pockets, and felt the box, containing the ring.

A nurse came over. "Are you here to see Aria Montgomery?" I jumped up as fast as I could, and Spencer slowly stood up, still holding Alice. "Yes. Can we see her?" The nurse took a deep breath. "You may, but don't Be shocked when you do. The damage are quite bad.

We walked to Aria's room. When I saw her, my heart broke into Even smaller pieces, If possible. She had there sets of stitches on her head: on her forehead, jaw and Underground her left eye. Her arm was stiched together from below the shoulder to right above her elbow. I looked over to Spencer. She stood silent on shock.

The nurse spoke up. "She is in a coma. She hit the window quite hard." I looked over to Aria. "When will she wake up?" The nurse looked at us with an apologising look. "We don't know if she Will ever wake up."

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll Be updating another chapter the minutes I can**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or The characters.**

 **Ezra's POV**

"She could never wake up?" I asked while My while world shattered on front of me. "It is an option." The nurse sighed. "No she has to wake up!" I was desperate. I didn't want to lose Aria. "Can I have a moment with her. Alone?" The nurse nodded and left The room. Spencer touched My arm. "I Will Be on The lobby with Alice."

"Aria... Aria please. Wake up. Alice is only a week old, and needs you. **I** need you. Please... Aria, please." I was sobbing. I can't lose her.

 _Two years later_

It has been two years since Aria's accident, and she still hasn't woken up. I visit her at The hospital daily. I sometimes take Alice with me, and when I do, she lukea to Ask me "Why is mommy taking such a long nap?" If Only she was just taking a nap. Everyone vision her The first few months, but eventually lost all hope. Ella, Byron and The girls alla visit everytime they can.

I walked through The lobby of The hospital to Aria's room. I was so common to The place, that I didn't even Need to check on to The hospital. Every single Time I see Aria, My world goes down. I hate seeing her so hurt. "Aria please, just wake up already. I miss you, so, so much. Alice grew up. She's The mist beauty two year old I have everybody seen. And she needs you in her Life. She keeps asking me about you. She is a very smart Kid." I start to cry.

A nurse walks in. "Hello Ezra." She greets me. "Hello Natalie." I say to the familiar nurse. "I have some news." She says with a long, deep sigh. "What is It?" I start to feel nervous. "The hospital is going down, financially, and..." She stops. "And what?" I start to feel My world crashing down on me again. "We can't take care of her anymore." She finished with "I'm sorry." I feel as If everything shattered into a milloin pieces. "But that means that she could die!" Natalie sighed "There is a 95% chance of that happening."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or The characters**

 **Ezra's POV**

This can't Be happening. Aria has been in a coma for two years and now she might die. I don't want to lose her. I **can't** lose her.

I was sitting next to her hospital bed, wondering, If I will ever see her again. "Aria. There's something I wanted to Ask you The Day of your accident." I took a small blue box from My pocket and sighed. "Will you marry me?"

Aria's eyes slowly fluttered open. I was crying with My head down, so I didn't see her wake up. I heard someone quietly whisper "Yes." I looked up to see, she was awake. "Aria?" Tears starts to fall down My cheeks. She was awake. Aria smiled. "I Will marry you, Ezra." I jumped off My seat. I kissed her. The kiss was loving. I slowly took out The ring from the box and slid It down her finger. "I don't really want to ruin this moment, but how long was I in a coma?" I looked deep into her eyes. "Two years. Those were the two, longest and hardest years of My life." A tear spilled across Aria's cheek. "All because of a trip to The store to but diapers." She laughed faintly. "And you're never going to buy diapers. Never, ever again." I laughed to Aria.

 **So... ARIA WOKE UP! I hope you enjoyed this charter and there Will Be a few more.**

 **:)**


End file.
